warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Mag/Info
Mag is a master of crowd control and damaging multiple targets. Though she has lower than average health, Mag is fairly durable due to her high shields and average armor. Her abilities are extremely versatile, and while an in-game tip states Mag is great for single target encounters, she is one of the best Warframes in the game at dealing with multiple targets and very powerful if used correctly. A weakness can be the power cost, especially of the later abilities and while leveling the frame up, as with the damage which some targets are quite resistant to. Skills Pull Pull yanks enemies upwards and literally tosses them in Mag's general direction. As an area of effect ability it is excellent, clearing rooms quickly as it deals significant initial damage and has decent base range, as well as being at its most efficient when engaging multiple targets. It is also very effective at crowd control, as enemies are helpless while flying through the air and take several seconds to recover after landing due to the ragdoll effect. Combining this with slide maneuvers can help ensure it hits a good amount of targets. The ability was updated in , which drastically changed the functionality of Pull from pseudo-teleporting enemies to Mag's feet without crowd control. It had synergy with Punch Through-modded guns and long reach weapons. Shield Polarize This ability mostly damages enemy shields, emitting an explosion when it hits. This is effective against Corpus, especially as units protected by Shield Ospreys will act as additional sources of the ability's radial damage. The cumulative damage from a large group of Corpus that are being protected is usually enough to kill all the Ospreys instantly and possibly even eliminate some of the other units. At the very least the entire group will be knocked down. Out of all abilities, Shield Polarize benefits the best from Power Strength ''mods (Intensify and Blind Rage) as it applies the multiplier twice. The first improves its shield drain percentage and the second improves the damage percentage dealt to nearby. Be cautious around explosive barrels and reinforced glass as the damage can break environmental objects in a large radius around ''each affected enemy. Bullet Attractor This ability is effective against bosses and units in cover as it effectively expands the hitbox of the target, as well as blocking enemy fire. Increasing the range of the Attractor through fusion, the Stretch mod and the will allow the field to clip through more walls and obstacles, significantly improving Mag's ability to hit an affected enemy while remaining behind cover, and defensively blocking enemy fire over a larger area. Although enemy fire inside the field is redirected, it will still damage Mag or her allies if they are inside with the affected target. The Coil helmet was once useful but stats were removed in . Crush When playing solo, the knockdown portion of Crush will disable enemies that Mag really doesn't want to pull – such as Grineer heavies in the middle of a Radial Blast animation – long enough after the animation ends for her to shoot them or escape. Crush is also effective as a panic button for the same reason since the aforementioned enemy types will be well within the range of the ability if they're close enough to threaten Mag with their signature abilities. Its power cost is high, however, which makes it more situational.